qarethfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold Elves
Appearance: Native to the Taiyang Isles these fair people have a long and proud history going back centuries. Gold Elves are relatively short people, standing between 4 feet 5 inches to around 5 foot 5 inches, though some have been known to deviate from these averages. With slender bodies and nimble joints, Gold Elves are known for being able to dodge most aggression aimed their way, though if a blow connects, it's rarely shrugged off. Their eyes and ears are well attuned to their surroundings, and their sharp minds allow them to notice things that others might overlook. Gold Elf history has always had a close relationship with magic, both arcane and divine, and all Gold Elves feel an alluring attraction to magic. Inspired by the study and secrets of magic, or simply it's aesthetics and convenience, Gold Elves are never far away from a magical trinket, and often decorate their homes with them. : Common Hair Tones: Blond, Red, Amber, Brown. : Common Skin Tones: Pale, Golden, Light Tan. : Common Eye Colors: Blue, Green, Copper, Gold. There is one exception. There are no naturally occurring Gold Elves with black hair. Because of this, the goddess Shizuru has decreed that having Black Hair is the sign of the Mandate of Heaven, and only the rightful emperor or empress of the Taiyang people shall posses it. Standard Racial Traits: *'Ability Score Racial Traits': See Below *'Size': Medium *'Type': All Gold Elves are humanoids with the elf subtype. *'Base Speed': 30 feet *'Languages': Taiyang Abilities and Traits: Abilities: You gain a +2 Dex, -2 Con, +2 Int. Racial Traits: *Elven Immunities: Gold Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects *Keen Senses: Gold Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. *Elven Magic: Gold Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, Gold Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items *Weapon Familiarity: Gold Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), Katana, Wakizashi, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Ethnic Groups: Jīnsè Having a long and proud lineage spanning thousands of years, the Jīnsè are often called the oldest ethnicity of Gold Elf. They represent a powerful minority of nobles and aristocrats and have had a dominate impact on Taiyang culture and history. Whether their place in history is due to divine providence or a deliberate bias on the part of historians through out the ages is up to debate. Jīnsè are stereotyped as having a highly comfortable life style, powerful connections and friends, noble birth, very little moral responsibilities, and a stuck up attitude. Jīnsè are known to be Extremely Religious and devout to the Gods they serve. They are often described as having shiny complexions, sharp facial features, and vibrant eye colors. Notable Jīnsè: * Ku The Engineer * Li Feng * The Imperial Family Yínsè The most predominant ethnic group in Taiyang, they make up a massive majority of the population. They are industrious and hard working people with a love of magic and craftsman ship. They see themselves as humble and stalwart, the mighty many, and the workers of the land. They are often stereotyped as farmers, merchants, fishermen, and city dwellers. Yínsè inhabit all casts of Taiyang culture and politics, and are known as the quintessential Gold Elf. They are often described as having tan complexions, muscular builds, and strong bone structures. However they still share other Gold Elf physical traits such as sharp facial features, and vibrant eye colors. Notable Yínsè: * Daimyo Shikujiru * Yamaguri Osho Qīngtóng The smallest minority of the Gold Elves, the Qīngtóng have come to represent the most intellectual and progressive aspects of Taiyang culture. Resourceful and quick witted, they are stereotyped as inventors, wizards, and madmen. They are the least religious group of Gold Elves, most either just going through the motions of religious practice or only partaking as part of tradition. Qīngtóng are practical people who solve real world problems, and rarely bother with the howlings of the pious and devout. Qīngtóng have often been marginalized for this lack of religious adherence and are often scorned thanks to this stereotype. They also tend to use a different naming convention than most other Taiyang cultures. Traditionally a Gold Elf will write and say their Family Name first with their Given Name second; Qīngtóng are often seen as having a stronger focus on individual expression and as such will write and say their Given Name first and their Family Name last. They are often described as being pale, thin, frail or sickly, and usually have a direct and skeptical attitude. However they still exhibit the usual physical traits of a Gold Elf such as sharp facial features, and vibrant eye colors. Notable Qīngtóng: * The Huayuan Family